Lavasteam
|prev=Watersong |next=Galactic Jungle |boxcolor=#f78408 }} Lavasteam is the second village visited in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. It is ruled by King Miney and its main product is Banya Crystals. Before the events of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Miney was the mayor of Lavasteam. Salem (who was Wilfre in disguise) arrived at the village and made Miney his puppet. He made Miney king and used the Robosa to force the villagers to mine Banya Crystals instead of helping them. When The Hero, Jowee, and Sock arrived at Lavasteam, they discovered this and destroyed the Giant Robosa, restoring peace in the village. Story Miney used to be a kind mayor who always cared for his village. However, when Wilfre arrived, disguised as Salem, he told Miney that soon his brother and head worker, Key, would betray them. He also mentioned Lavasteam itself would fail because of his kindness and in order to stop this, Miney would have to enslave the villagers with robots called the Robosa and force them to mine for Banya Crystals. After Mari left Turtle Rock, The Hero, Jowee, and Sock arrive, and are thrown into a mine to find some crystals. While the attempt to rescue Mari failed, a mechanic named Moe was found instead and returned to the village. He told the team about Miney, and guided them to the next part of Lavasteam to find Key. Key is an engineer who could turn off the Robosa because he was the one who invented them. He was rescued and he explained that in order to turn them off, they would have to find the (object) key that would do the job. They were then caught and imprisoned in The Clocktower, but they eventually broke out. Unfortunately, Miney's key fell into a lava pit and broke, causing the Robosa to go mad. Key told them that he could make another key, but he would need the materials. After The Hero retrieved the materials, the switch that would have turned the Robosa off was flipped, but instead of doing what was intended, it revived the Giant Robosa that began to attack the village. Miney found out about Wilfre's real aims and apologized to the village. He was forgiven by the villagers. Then The Hero defeated The Giant Robosa and went back on the Turtle Rock with the other original Raposa villagers. They then sail to continue the adventure at Galactic Jungle. Levels # Crystal Caverns # Mine Cart Mayhem # Rocky Railroad # Lava Reservoir ( can be rescued here) # Magma Flow Factory # Molten River ( can be rescued here) # Robosa Foundry ( can be rescued here) # Clockwork Tower # Volcanic Core Residents |-|Miney= Miney |-|Moe= Moe |-|Key= Key |-|Bernard= Bernard |-|Chandice= Chandice |-|Cherry= Cherry |-|Crazy Diggz= Crazy Diggz |-|Ellen= Ellen |-|Flint= Flint |-|Gertrude= Gertrude |-|Levi= Levi |-|Melon= Melon |-|Mick= Mick |-|Nanci= Nanci |-|Rocko= Rocko |-|Russet= Russet |-|Spike= Spike |-|Sprocket= Sprocket Boss The Giant Robosa is the boss of Lavasteam, and is fought in the Volcanic Core. Trivia * Originally, Lavasteam was planned to have a third page/part. It is unknown why it was scrapped. * Lavasteam was the first world Edison Yan worked on for Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. ** According to them, the original concept was too dark and busy for the main set of characters. * There is concept art for an additional Raposa named "Mildew", but this character was never added to the game. * Right after the Robosa lose control, both Jowee and Sock can be seen on both sides of the village. * Lavasteam may represent the second of the four noble truths of Buddhism, being, "greed, pride and the loss of a loved one" showing how King Miney feared he would be betrayed by his brother, Moe, and forced Lavasteam to turn into a giant mine. * As stated by Pirate Beard and supported by other villager quotes, Watersong and Lavasteam may geographically be close to each other. Media Lavasteam2.png|Lavasteam's Village Hall. Lavasteam.png|Lavasteam's Background in the World Map. Page03 color.jpg|Lavasteam's third, unused segment. image.jpeg|Raposa of Lavasteam. Mildew.png|Mildew's concept art by Edison Yan. LavasteamBookHD.png|Lavasteam's book icon in the World Map. LavasteamCanvas.gif|The Drawing Canvas for Lavasteam. DockingAtLavasteam.png|Pirate Beard announcing Turtle Rock's docking at Lavasteam. Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Lavasteam Category:Locations Category:Villages Category:Levels Category:Levels in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter